The invention relates to the winding carrying part of electronically switched reluctance machines with separate electromagnets. In the course of the specification, we shall call this part xe2x80x9cfield partxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cstatorxe2x80x9d. The reluctance machines are sometimes called SR (switched reluctance) machines. Such machines are known by the prior art from the international patent applications WO 96/09683 and WO 98/23024. The first document knows a reluctance machine which has no stator but two independent opposed rotors, the conventional stator becoming the outer rotor because of a special bearing. This rotor (field rotor), similar to a stator, can also be realized according to the teaching of this invention.
The invention offers technological solutions for the realization of the stator of common machines or of the field rotor of the double rotor machines with a particular structure. For other parts of these machines (rotor, bearing), sufficient methods of production are known by the prior art. Unlike conventional motors (see FIG. 1), the stator has four independent yokes 11 which are equipped with respectively two cantilever windings each which are to be produced separately.
However, these machines mentioned by the prior art, which are basically very simple with electromagnets which are to be set in separately have to be realized with appropriate manufacturing techniques in order to produce mechanically, for example, the numerous electric connections of the windings or to guarantee the observance of a constant air gap as small as possible.